


feel your love inside me now

by vazzcock (bloodylotus)



Category: VAZZROCK
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just really like issa, pretty gentle actually, so much, to preface this im not a vazzrocker myself this is all my reading their vibes, unhealthy amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodylotus/pseuds/vazzcock
Summary: there isnt a single line of this that isn't filthy im sorry vazzrock heads
Relationships: Ooguro Gaku/Kizuku Issa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	feel your love inside me now

**Author's Note:**

> gift for the patron saint of vazzrock... hope you enjoy this queen
> 
> the end was a little rushed because i am so tired and this was burning a hole in my google drive

Issa, by his own proclamation of course, was the furthest thing from easy. He was prudish, even! No one accessible fit the bill, and so his legs were firmly shut to the public for anything but for show. 

He wasn’t easy, not in the slightest bit, but if a murmur of “Doing alright?” against the thrum of his pulse made him twitch against his stomach, that was no one’s business but his. His painted fingernails dug into muscled shoulders, promising without words that he was feeling better than alright. Narrow hips tried to move against Gaku’s, yearning for more than the stretch of him gradually bottoming out. But he had no leverage, pinned to his mattress like a bug on a display board, sweating and flushed all the way down his chest. 

Without needing a cry for mercy, Gaku bridged the gap between them to kiss Issa’s wanting mouth. An attempt made by him to take control was weak and unsuccessful, and it took no work to lick into his willing mouth. Issa was a lazy kisser, clearly busy adjusting to the cock splitting him in half and the hand affixing his leg to the mattress next to his head. That was fine, though, Gaku had no problem kissing him into submission in the meantime.

When he started to break away to breathe, Issa whined and pushed up to close the distance immediately. He was fragile and spread underneath Gaku like the wings of a butterfly, and there was a sick instinct to break him. And, Gaku decided after considering the thought for no time at all, he was positive Issa would love to be broken. He was practically made to be used, long legs and slender hips that bent to Gaku’s every will, desperate to please and determined to succeed. Wrecking him would be a perfect overlap of their interests.

Gaku finally pulled away to get a good look at him, and what a sight he was to behold- eyes half shut, mouth wet, and cock drooling. Issa’s knee remained by his ear, bumping his earrings with the steady tremble of his thighs; his tongue was a brief flash of pink when he licked his lips, tempting without effort. It was a miscarriage of justice that Gaku couldn’t fuck his mouth, too, at least not without leaving him empty between his legs. And he couldn’t do such a thing, not when Issa had arched his back so high his heart touched the heavens and his body seized around Gaku’s fingers. It just wouldn’t be fair. That being said, Gaku planned to be such a good fuck that he’d have the chance to fuck Issa’s mouth another time. 

“Wanna move…” He picked a spot of soft skin and flesh to sink his teeth into, just to hear Issa keen, “Is that okay?”

There was a sound between a groan and a sharp gasp, which probably meant ‘yes’, but he wasn’t taking anything but the word itself. He sat back, all the way back, until Issa’s right leg tightened against his waist and his left leg struggled uselessly where it was held down. 

“No.” Issa demanded, clearly objecting to Gaku pulling out, but not using enough words to avoid being teased.

“No moving? Mmmm fine, I guess you can just be a pretty little cockwarmer until you change your mind.” Gaku punctuated his sentence with a tap against the tip of Issa’s nose, then settled against his body like he was going to take a nap.

A heel hit the center of his back and weak hips rocked underneath him, though he wasn’t sure if they were seeking to grind on his stomach or take him deeper. Maybe both. Whichever it was, he wouldn’t get, because Gaku immobilized him with just one hand and very minimal effort. He didn’t need to be scolded or chastised, exhaling on a harassed groan.

“Ask nicely.” Gaku told him, just so he’d huff and squirm.

“Yes. Please move.” Issa begrudged, staying as perfectly still and pliant as he should have the first time.

“Good boy.” He didn’t have to even touch Issa to get a debauched moan from him, and he couldn’t possibly make him wait any longer.

Shoving back inside of him with one smooth movement, Gaku pressed down harder on his leg, holding him at just the right angle so he could grind in a very self-satisfying way. “Feels so-” He groaned into the crook of Issa’s neck. Then, just to test a theory, “You feel so good, baby.” 

Issa made an aborted sound, something like a moan that got caught in his throat, and jerked like he was about to cum. For good measure, Gaku stroked his free hand down the dip of his side, short nails so gentle they hardly tickled. That earned him another whine that he wanted so badly to eat out of Issa’s mouth until he couldn’t do anything but cry and beg for more. 

“Better than anyone else.” Gaku added as he found a steady rhythm that had the bedsprings complaining under them, “You’re my favorite.”

“Favorite wha-Ahhh!” Their chests met when Gaku changed the angle of his hips ever so slightly, “Fu-uck..!” 

“Right there?” Black nails scored down his back with vicious pressure, ensuring there’d be marks to remember the experience by. Substituting his previously long, slow thrusts to rut right where Issa wanted it the most, Gaku got the pleasure of watching tears warp the beauty mark under Issa’s right eye. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’ll give you what you need.” 

While the angle did very little for him stimulation-wise, getting to watch Issa writhe and sob did plenty to keep him engaged. The control and clear-headedness gave him the chance to lean down and pin Issa’s head as well, kissing him sweetly in spite of the way he was fucking him mindless. It had the desired effect of making his partner shiver against soft, ruined sheets, back knotted up with pleasure and need.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you.” Gaku mumbled against the corner of his mouth, and Issa came with an earth-shattering cry of his name. Even then, Gaku only slowed, content to work Issa over until he was begging him to stop. With every drag of his cock, Issa’s toes curled against his back, muscles jumping and tightening with wicked overstimulation. His face screwed up further and further until he was hiccuping for Gaku to let up.

And then, to fill that request, he settled against Issa’s body again, face tucked into his neck and hand releasing its death grip on his bruising thigh. The little groan that escaped between slowing breaths as Issa’s leg settled against the mattress was so pathetic and cute it made Gaku twitch inside of. Any shame was banished by the following giggle and shift of slender hips. Gaku nipped at his skin, a warning with nothing behind it.

“You didn’t…” He asked, still recovering, “Hm, too bad.”

There was a pause in activity while Issa came back to his body, wiggling his toes and clicking his tongue in faux disgust at the drying cum on his stomach. His fingertips trailed down the scratches he’d carved into Gaku’s back, gentle and apologetic without speech. It was intimate, in a way. That is, until he shoved Gaku off of him and in turn forced him to pull out. The room was cold. Gaku wondered if he’d done something wrong. 

That train of thought lasted approximately four seconds, because Issa crawled right back to him, perching in his lap like the spoiled brat he was. With only a little bit of difficulty, he took Gaku’s cock a second time, eyes crossing with the sensation. He shivered when their bodies met again, folding while he readjusted to the intrusion.

With Issa straddling him, glassy-eyed and breathing like he’d sprinted a marathon, Gaku was so hard it hurt. He tried so hard to be patient, to let Issa find a pace he could enjoy without overworking himself, but it was such a tease. He rocked up just once, savoring the punched out moan he was rewarded with.

“Couldn’t get enough? You wanted it so bad you had to have more right away, huh?” What had been simple lip service to get him going was slowly morphing into meaningful dirty talk that was doing just as much for Gaku. If he was honest, the way his words made Issa squirm did far more for him than anything else.

Issa was obviously trying _so_ hard to find a good way to ride, knees shuffling against his sheets and bed springs creaking with his movements. His mouth was pulled down into a frown, eyebrows following it when he couldn’t seem to make it feel good. Gaku, with utmost sympathy, pulled him a little closer, hips jerking to catch him off guard. If he needed a little hands-on lesson, there was nothing wrong with that.

“It’s okay.” He was having a hard time keeping composure, licking the shell of Issa’s ear to cover up the tremble of his voice. “I’ll do all the work.”

As soon as control was relinquished, he took over while still encouraging Issa to move with him, just so he could get a good idea of what he liked. This was meant to be a learning experience, after all. But nearly an hour of blue balls had him edging on feral, and he found himself taking over once again, eager to finally get off. This would have to be a brief event, he wasn’t going to last forever.

Gaku held his hips down, kept at the perfect angle, and fucked between his legs with little care for rhythm or technique. All he could stand to care about was his own pleasure, and he was overjoyed to find that Issa was sobbing with delight. His nails bit into new skin, elbows knocking every time he was jostled.

“That’s right, baby, you’re being so good…” Gaku groaned and prayed it sounded sexy as opposed to pathetic, “‘M getting close, where do you want it?”

Issa made a whiney sound, slurring his words into a useless mess of syllables that sounded vaguely like the word “inside.” While Gaku wasn’t positive, he was starting to understand that trying to pry complex words from Issa while he was being fucked was a lost cause. He confirmed what he thought he’d heard, shuddering with arousal at the franic nodding he was answered by.

“Please…” Issa cried, eyes hardly able to stay open against the onslaught of pleasure.

And, well, that was about it for Gaku. He came like it was a button to press, bowing his head to kiss Issa’s shiny, open mouth as messily as he wanted. His hand traveled over tense muscles to boost Issa across the finish line too, only to find that no help was needed on that front; he was disappointed to have missed it. 

He tipped Issa onto his back again, pulling out (intentionally this time!) to give the poor guy a break. His legs sagged open, and Gaku had to lay down next to him before he paid too much attention to how Issa’s mouth was not the only messy part of him. Sleepy eyes greeted him, and he pressed a chaste kiss goodnight to swollen lips.


End file.
